An Epitaph for you, M'Dear?
by Pianolinist
Summary: I was thinking about what it would say on the tombstone of dead cartoonbookT.V.movie characters. This is what I came up with! Please R
1. Epitaphs Part 1

I was bored and decided to make some epitaphs for different characters.

Edward Elric

February 3, 1899- December 17, 1956

"Fondly remembered as the Fullmetal Shrimp. If only he had drunk his milk."

Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana

1992-2060

"She got the best of both worlds"

Harry Potter

July 31, 1980- June 6, 2066

"The Boy Who Lived lives no more"

Jimmy Neutron

March 14, 1992- September 28, 2092

"The one time his brain couldn't save him"

Frodo Baggins

September 22, 2968 - June 21, 3053

"He was a bit "short" of a plan"

Naruto Uzumaki

October 10, 1050- February 29, 1080

"He was Hokage for one day...Now that's Karma"

Monkey D. Luffy

May 5, 1990- May 5, 2021

"He was a bit stretched"

Eva Wei

2067-2097

"Her driving skills drove her off the edge"

Danny Phantom

1992-2022

"He haunts the Ghost Zone no more"

Michelle Tanner

November 18, 1986- December 15, 2026

"She didn't get it, dude"

Aang

Dates Unknown

"He never understood you don't play with fire"

Luke Skywalker

19 BBY- 60 ABY

"The Force only left him for a moment"

Spongebob Squaepants

July 14, 1987- January 30, 2027

"He soaked up all the water and died"

Timmy Turner

June 1, 2000- November 27, 2030

"He was too old to wish to live"

Tommy Oliver

1986-2016

" He died of shock when he found out he could never become another PR"

Gil Grissom

August 17, 1956- October 6, 2000

"They still haven't found out why he died"

Flat Stanley

1964-2004

"Now he's just Flat Dead"

London Tipton

1986-2010

"She was told that the best fashion was over the cliff"

Simon Cowell

1959-2039

"He gave a bad review to the WRONG person"

Jerry

Dates Unknown

"Tom finally caught him"

Tom

Dates Unknown

"The curiosity bug finally ate him"

Odd Della Robbia

1998-2013

"He was too odd for Xana"

Well, That's all for right now. Review who you think I should add on to my list!

here's where I politely ask you to CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW!!! and say a very pleasant thank you! 


	2. Epitaphs Part 2

Well, Even though I only got 3 reviews smiles happily at the 3 reviewers, sends death glare torward those who ignored the review button , I decided it wouldn't be fair to make those 3 wait. Hey, I SOUND LIKE A TEACHER! GO AWAY TEACHER VOICE! (no offense to the teachers out there)

Now, Back to the Epitaphs!

Solid Snake

1987- 2037

"He still had his ciggarettes; too bad he couldn't find the gun in time"

Yusuke Urameshi

1990- 2020

"The spirit detective's spirit was stolen...Too bad they're ready for him this time"

Fat Albert

1972-2002

"Hey, Hey, Hey what happened?"

Fred Flintstone

Dates Unknown

" A YABBA YABBA DEAD!"

Green Lantern

1949-2900

"His Light went out"

Miroku

Dates Unknown

"Hint: Don't make Sango angry"

Spider-Man

1962- 1992

"Looks like the Spidey was squashed"

Logan (Wolverine)

1974-2024

"I thought he had healing powers..."

Well, there it is. Now I think I need 5 reviews to write more! SO PLEASE PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW! smiles politely Thank you! uploads story and runs away 


	3. Epitaphs Part 3

**Thanks to all of my readers for being so patient with me. Happy New Year! Its 2007! YAY**

**

* * *

**

**Jiraya**

Nov. 11, 1014-Dec. 13, 1075

"His 'research' has come to an end"

**Roy Mustang**

March 21, 1887- June 21, 1952

"Riza finally hit the bullseye"

**Superman**

June 1938- May 2006

"Ohhh, the kryptonite!!!"

**Molly Weasley**

October 30, 1949- December 16, 2006

"Death by knitting needle while knitting her Christmas sweaters"

**Pikachu**

Dates unknown

"Pikaaaa-oooooowwwwwwwwwww"

**Usagi Tsukino**

June 30 1981- August 23 2046

" She died from shopping...I didn't know that was possible...must have been the heavy bags"

**Seto Kaiba **

October 25 2050- January 16 3009

"That was one horrible paper cut...or should I say DUEL CARD cut"

**Jaden Yuki**

Unknown

"I guess Duel Academy is rather harmful after all. Who would have guessed?"

**Spike** (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

1853- 2004

"Wow. Vampires with changing appearances live long."

**Lord Voldemort, a.k.a. Tom Riddle**

1926- 2066

"Bitten by a snake"

**R2D2**

No dates to be released from the New Republic

"Beep Beep Booop Beep"

**Bob the Builder**

1979-2005

"Can he fix it? I guess not"

**Kurama**

1901- 2101

"Multiple personalities can kill"

**Jean Havoc**

1878- 1924

"Hint: You shouldn't try and eat Black Hayate"

**Black Hayate**

Unknown- 1924

"Who knew Havoc had rabies?"

**

* * *

Many thanks to:**

**-**Kumquat21

-Suuki-Aldrea

-Liah Cauthon

-& RuneWitchSakura

for their great and helpful ideas!

Now, if you want more more:

REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS (plz)

oh, and I have sort of a contest for my readers. Fill out the epitaph below and review in to me. I will pick my favorite one and put in a special dedication to the winner. Thanks!

**

* * *

Contest Form**

**Riza Hawkeye**

Birth Date -Death Date

"A funny little saying goes here"

**Dr. Gregory House**

Birth Date -Death Date

"A funny little saying goes here"

**Mackenzie Allen**

Birth Date -Death Date

"A funny little saying goes here"


	4. Epitaphs Part 4

WOOT!!! Another update! Sorry it took so long! Yeah, my teachers always say no excuse is a good excuse, so I'll just shut up now. : )

* * *

**Strawberry Shortcake**

May 1, 1977- October 31, 2013

"How'd she get inside the oven?"

**Daniel Jackson**

July 8, 1965- September 16, 2020

"Are you sure he's really dead this time??"

**Dean Winchester**

January 24, 1979- March 29, 2009

"There was a plane crash...he had a right to be afraid."

**Chucky**

January 24, 1950- November 9, 1988

"Kudos to the killer of the murderous doll"

**Penny Proud**

March 3, 1985- August 6, 2016

"They always said pride goes before a fall. I never took it literally."

**Tsunade** of Konohagakure

August 2, 1022 - September 2, 1070

"She forgot to pay back an assassin.I guess Shizune will be paying off bills until she dies."

**Shrek**

Dates Unknown

"Someone peeled back the layers of this onion and killed him"

**Zoey Hanson (a.k.a. Ichigo Momomiya)**

March 15, 1993- November 18, 2012

"This cat only had one life"

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

July 15, 1990- December 13, 2019

"The grim reaper killed the soul reaper"

**Michelangelo**

October, 1984- January 2023

"Cowaoucha, duude. That's gotta hurt."

"The shell couldn't protect him"

* * *

Thanks to I'mcalledZorro for the help! 

Friday the 13th: )

Okay, as of right now, the contest stays open until June 1st. Anyone wishing to enter has between now and 12:00 A.M. on June 2nd to enter. See below for the entry form.

* * *

**Contest Form **

**Riza Hawkeye**

Birth Date -Death Date

"A funny little saying goes here"

**Dr. Gregory House**

Birth Date -Death Date

"A funny little saying goes here"

**Mackenzie Allen**

Birth Date -Death Date

"A funny little saying goes here"


End file.
